The Joker Files
by RavynsLand
Summary: Subject known as "The Joker" is detained in Arkham Asylum for the first time. This log details his therapy and the incidents concerning him.
1. 001

#001

Feb. 7th, 2014

_[Subject is detained in Arkham Asylum. Attempts to remove apparent cosmetics have met with no success. He has yet to speak.]_

Feb. 9th, 2014

_[Subject still has not spoken. At 2:08am of Feb. 8th, laughter was heard coming from his cell. This laughter continued for 7-10 minutes before subsiding. He has been silent since then.]_

Feb. 10th, 2014

_[Dr. Marion Abrams has been assigned to the subject's therapy. Since the incident, patients have begun referring to the subject as "The Joker." Subject's first session of therapy is marked for Feb. 12th.]_

Feb. 11th, 2014

_[Possible Stage 2 incident at 5:02pm. Subject was served dinner in his cell. Due to his unusually fast movements, surveillance cameras were unable to capture the entire event, though the Arkham facility is continuing to focus and examine the footage. The orderly who served the subject is now in the infirmary, suffering from multiple fractures.]_

Feb 12th, 2014

_[Therapy begins today. Subject known as "The Joker" is being detained in stainless steel cell of 10ft. X 10ft. X 9ft.]_

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** Welcome to our first session. Can you tell me your name?

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** Do you remember your name?

_[Subject begins to laugh.]_

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** Is something funny?

_[Subject's laughter grows louder before finally ebbing.]_

**Subject:** Have you heard what they're calling me?

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** I have not. Would you like to tell me?

**Subject:** They're calling me... hahahaha... they're calling me the Joker. I kinda like it, don't you? It's... hehehe... it's fitting, I think.

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** Do you identify with this title is some way?

**Subject**: Why don't we drop the act, doc.

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** I'm not sure I understand.

**Subject:** You want something from me.

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** I want to help you.

**Subject:** Maybe... maybe we can make a trade.

_[Subject laughs again. The audio grows louder, indicating that he has leaned forward.]_

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** Is there something you want?

**Subject: **Well a few basic human rights wouldn't be too much to ask for. Do you see what these meatheads try to feed me? You'd think I was some kinda serial killer!

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** Actually, your file says that you committed nineteen accounts of homicide before being brought here.

**Subject:** Ahhh. So that's what the bondage is for.

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** Do you find your restraints uncomfortable?

**Subject:** Oh, not at all! The straitjacket makes me feel loved.

_[Subject's voice grows lower and quieter.]_

**Subject:** Just like when mommy used to hold me.

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** Your mother? Would you like to open up about her?

**Subject: **No need. I already opened her up myself.

_[Subject begins to laugh hysterically, drowning out a few seconds of audio.]_

**Dr. Marion Abrams:** What is that? How did he get that? Guards! Gua–

_[Audio redacted.]_

_[End of session.]_


	2. 002

#002

Feb. 17th, 2014

_[Subject has reacted oddly to extended confinement. After the Stage 3 incident of Feb. 12th, subject known as "The Joker" has had his security severely increased. He has been moved to a smaller containment cell with less luxury items, and four orderlies are to be positioned outside the cell at all times. Future therapy is scheduled for Feb. 21st, though Dr. Marion Abrams is unable to work with the subject again.]_

Feb. 18th, 2014

_[Physical examination of the subject has determined that epidermal aberrations are non-cosmetic in nature. Extremely high level of blood toxicity. Subject has been started on an intravenous drip.]_

Feb. 20th, 2014

_[An altercation broke out between subject's guards at 3:51pm, resulting in one (1) death. Sgt. [information redacted for the individual's safety] has had his employment at Arkham Asylum permanently terminated. When questioned, subject remained silent.]_

Feb. 21st, 2014

_[Subject's therapy resumes today. He was guided from his cell at 1:45pm, and reached decontamination at 2:00pm. His restraints were searched extensively, but no weapons were found. Dr. Samuel Wiggins has taken the patient's case and gone over the necessary logs and files. By 3:00pm, subject is led to the therapy room and fastened security to his seat. He is noted as being very cooperative.]_

**Dr. Wiggins: **Hello. How are you today?

**Subject:** I'm swell, doc. You?

**Dr. Wiggins: **I'm doing very well, thank you. My name is Dr. Wiggins, can you tell me your name?

**Subject:** Joker.

_[There is a brief pause in the audio.]_

**Dr. Wiggins: **It says in your file that you adopted that name upon arriving to Arkham. What was your name before that?

**Subject:** What else does it say in my file? Call it an academic interest.

**Dr. Wiggins: **I'm not cleared to give you that information, unfortunately.

**Subject:** Well, isn't that a shame. I'm sure it says all sorts of... _nasty_ things, doesn't it?

**Dr. Wiggins: **It's well-known among the staff of Arkham Asylum that you're dangerous. You're responsible for several deaths, and you did permanent damage to Dr. Abrams.

**Subject:** Oh my, that _is_ terrible, isn't it? How could a person do those things?

**Dr. Wiggins: **Well, that's why I'm here. I want to find out more about you, so that I can help you.

**Subject:** That's what Dr. Abrams said, while he still had a tongue.

**Dr. Wiggins: **Is that supposed to frighten me?

**Subject:** Yes.

**Dr. Wiggins: **It's my job as a psychiatrist to see past mind games like that.

_[Subject's voice grows lower.]_

**Subject:** Who said anything about games?

**Dr. Wiggins: **It doesn't look like you're going to cooperate, so I'm going to end the session for now. I'll reschedule shortly.

**Subject:** Awww, that's too bad. I was starting to really acclimate to the stink of your armpit-sweat. If you get any more afraid I think you're going to get a stiffy.

**Dr. Wiggins: **We're done here.

_[End of session.]_

Feb. 22nd, 2014

_[Dr. Samuel Wiggins schedules for another session with the subject for 6:00pm, Feb. 23rd.]_

Feb. 23rd, 2014

_[Four hours before the session, Dr. Samuel Wiggins puts in an application for a new patient, and does not arrive to his appointment with The Joker.]_


End file.
